


brothers’ first time

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Incest, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler and Jordan get to messing around when their parents are away and they have the entire house to themselves.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 28





	brothers’ first time

Tyler and Jordan are brothers, aged 14 and 16 respectively. Jordan is openly bi and Tyler is a closeted gay. One day, they’re home alone watching TV while their parents are out. Jordan, out of nowhere, puts his arm around Tyler. Tyler always had a thing for his older brother but he never wanted to admit it, so he was unbelievably turned on by this simple gesture of friendliness. He acted like nothing was up and tried to hide his boner. As his brother inched closer to him, he noticed the clear protrusion in Tyler’s boxers. He looked down at Tyler’s crotch and said, “wow bro, you’re getting excited aren’t you?” Tyler was shocked and covered his crotch with his hand, awkwardly smiling. “Uh, I mean-“ he started before Jordan cut him off. “It’s okay bro, I understand, you know you can take your boxers off, right? I won’t mind. We’re just brothers after all, we can be exposed in front of each other.” Tyler hesitated before pulling his boxers from his legs. To his surprise, Jordan followed, also taking off his shorts to reveal his huge bulging cock. Tyler could not resist but try and catch glances at his brother’s huge, probably around 10 inch cock. Jordan said, “wow, bro, you’re pretty big...” gesturing at Tyler’s thick 8 inch cock, “I see you like to keep it shaved. Do you shave your ass, too? I do, I think it looks better that way, wanna see?” Tyler slowly nodded, always wanting to have seen his brother’s hole. Jordan promptly stood up, bent over and spread his ass right in Tyler’s face. Tyler drooled as he muttered, “fuck bro...it looks so nice...” “Yeah, bro,” Jordan replied, “you can sniff it if you want.” Tyler was unbelievably horny at this point and without thinking or responding put his nose up to his big brother’s asshole and sniffed. “Fuck you smell so good...” he sniffed more, ass his drool hit his rock hard hanging cock.” “Fuck, Tyler, your nose feels so good on my hole, just eat me out already!” Tyler didn’t hesitate and shoved his tongue into his big brother’s hole, licking all inside and out. His brother moaned so loud that it echoed through the house. Tyler passionately licked his brother’s asshole as he moaned in between eating it. Soon, Jordan just sat on his little bro’s face, bobbing up and down so Tyler could taste every inch of his hole. Jordan eventually pulled his ass away, leaving Tyler sitting there with his tongue out, drooling. Jordan turned around and shoved his huge cock in Tyler’s face and said “wanna suck your big brother’s big cock?” Tyler looked up at Jordan and nodded before taking Jordan’s cock in his mouth. He sucked on his brother’s giant uncut cock, inching it deeper and deeper in his mouth. Eventually, he was gagging, as his brother shoved his head all the way onto his cock. Tyler suddenly pulled off of Jordan’s cock and started licking his balls. Jordan moaned all throughout the house. Jordan then pulled Tyler off of his crotch and told him to stand up and turn around. He slapped his little brother’s tight ass and Tyler moaned. Then, using his brother’s saliva as lube, he shoved his fat cock in Tyler’s tight hole. Tyler virtually screamed as he felt his brother’s cock inside his ass. “FUCK, JORDAN! YES BRO, I FUCKING LOVE YOUR COCK!!” Jordan kept pounding away at his little bro, eventually getting down onto Tyler, holding him down and choking him. Tyler struggled to make out words but moaned and screamed as his brother’s cock hit his prostate multiple times. “Fuck, I’m close, Tyler,” Jordan moaned. Tyler replied “YES JORDAN! FUCK! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR BABIES BIG BRO!! I NEED YOUR SEED INSIDE ME! PLEASE JORDAN CUM INSIDE ME! FUCK!” Jordan moaned loud as his girthy cock pumped 10 huge loads of cum into his brother’s asshole. Tyler moaned and came at the same time, screaming throughout the house. When Jordan was done cumming, he laid down onto Tyler’s back, his cock still balls deep in Tyler’s ass, and felt himself drifting off. “Mmph...” Tyler moaned as he pulled Jordan’s fat cock out and shook him awake. Jordan stood up to his brother spreading his ass, showing the cum that was leaking out of him. “Wanna clean this up?” Tyler asked. Jordan licked his lips and got down and started cleaning the cum from his little bro’s tight warm hole. And that’s how brothers Tyler and Jordan fucked for the very first time. And it won’t be their last.


End file.
